Conventionally, retaining nets for the above outlined purposes have been produced of individual multi-strand steel cables interconnected by rings through which the cables loop. The ends of a cable forming a loop are interconnected by a compression bushing also known as crimping bushing. This type of construction of retaining nets has been found to be satisfactory. However, the conventional method is relatively expensive and involved, so that it leaves room for improvement.
Further, retaining nets produced of rings once installed, must be capable of taking up substantial forces, for example for retaining an avalanche or falling rocks. Another requirement to be met by such nets is a very high corrosion resistance, because these nets must remain in position over long periods of time even decades when these nets are installed on mountain sides along roads and the like. Especially, nets that are installed in direct contact with steep hillsides for preventing soil erosions must be capable to hold up large surface area mud slides as well as corrosion attacks.